A compound having a nitrileoxide group is known to be useful as a reaction agent in various applications since it readily click-reacts with an unsaturated bond in other compound ([2+3] cycloaddition reaction).
With respect to the known nitrileoxide compound, Patent Literature 1 discloses an aromatic nitrileoxide compound and Patent Literature 2 discloses an aliphatic nitrileoxide compound, as a compound having low molecular weight. Patent Literature 3 discloses an acrylate or styrene-based polymer having a nitrileoxide group as a compound having high molecular weight.
On the other hand, a polymeric material is an important compound used in a wide range of applications. In particular, a fluorine-containing polymeric material is widely used as an electronic member or a member of a semiconductor manufacturing process equipment. As the means for curing the polymeric material, usually a crosslinking agent (or a curing agent) has been used.